The Cowgirl and her Pony
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: "Jake isn't feeling well. Would it be okay if we ditched so I could give him a ride to my place?" Tumblr one-shot turned full-on fic. Jyder (w/ little hints of Karley)
1. Tough Guy

**Title: The Cowgirl and her Pony**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Jake isn't feeling well. Would it be okay if we ditched so I could give him a ride to my place?" Tumblr one-shot turned full-on fic.**

**Ships: Jyder (and obviously Karley because of the Jyder ~)**

**Words: 1,624**

**Warnings:_ Blatantly Obvious Flaming Homosexuality_ (if that even is worth warning people about anymore)**

**By the way, I spell out sneezes. So if there's ever a random spasm of letters, that's probably what that is...**

* * *

Ryder Lynn made his way into glee club, bored, but stopped short when he noticed a certain half-black "best friend" of his who happened to have a third nipple sitting with his head in his hands. He waved his hands in his face.

"Jake?" He asked the little ballerina. He looked up slowly; red, tired eyes meeting with Ryder's.

"O-oh, hey Ryder," he wearily smiled a little at him and cleared his throat. He sniffled a bit, his nose twitching a little. Ryder couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked, but he was still concerned.

"Hey, Jake. You okay, bro?" he asked, furrowing a brow. Jake sighed and sat back up, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay, how's your dyslexia stuff been?" he said, trying to change the subject. Ryder raised a brow at the change of subject, but shook his head.

"Uh, it's been great…you sure you're okay?" Jake coughed loudly, taking a deep breath, and then glared at him.

"I'm fine! Just…_sit down, _or something!" He gestured to the empty seats around him.  
Ryder heard the coughing and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay Jake. You're fine," he said and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. Jake looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes! I. am. fine. Do I have to spell it out for you?" His words cut like a knife in Ryder's chest- Jake _knew _how sensitive he was about his dyslexia- and he felt like punching him. When that dazed expression started to come across Jake's face and his breath started to hitch, Ryder didn't even notice because he was looking away from him.

"Huh-_ngxsh!" _a loud sniff followed. Ryder looked over at the culprit of such sound, who was staring at the ground and rubbing his nose looking embarrassed. His face softened as he started blushing._That sneeze was so cute. _He shook his head- he was getting distracted. The point was not to fawn over the adorableness of a sick Jake, it was to make him admit that he was sick in the first place.

"If you're okay, why are you coughing and sneezing so much?" he asked, pouting slightly. Jake smiled at the little pout.

"Jeez, can't someone sneeze without having the plague around here?" he asked as his nose started to twitch again. He rubbed at it and blushed madly, looking away in frustration.

"You're right..." he looked at Jake. He was blushing and his nose was twitching- _so cute and perfect,__ even when sick. _"That's right, Jake, _what was I thi-"_

"Huh-_xgsh!" _Jake's entire body lurched forward with the force of the sudden sneeze. He looked up in shame... _"Sorry."_ The single most adorable thing Ryder had _ever _heard.

_"Bless you."_ he acknowledged with a little grin as Jake shivered a bit. He found him just so_ vulnerable_ at the time, and he didn't know why, but it was absolutely precious._  
_

"Th-thanks," Jake looked away and coughed awkwardly, knowing Ryder was staring at him- he must have looked like a drowned, _harassed rat._ _'Stupid cold'_ he murmured to himself quietly, hoping Ryder wouldn't hear.

"Aww, see, you _are_ sick," Ryder whined, feeling sorry for him. "Why don't you just go home? You know what Finn will say if he realizes..." Jake rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you _heard that!" _he groaned loudly and looked at Ryder with a sigh. "Well, I really wanted to see you- _Marley_, I mean...I wanted to see Marley." His eyes darted around self-consciously, and Ryder's heart fluttered at the thought that he might have actually meant him- but he shrugged it off. _What were the chances, anyway?_

"Great way to make _Marley_ feel guilty," he teased. "And where is she, anyway? I haven't seen her all day," he inquired, cocking his head to the side like a little puppy-dog. So cute.

"I didn't want to make y-" Jake caught himself and cleared his throat. "_Marley_ feel guilty. You know how she gets when you ditch plans with her. But it's okay. Apparently she has the plague too..." he quirked a brow. "I'm pretty sure Kitty wasn't here yesterday or today either...whatever, it's not like I can go home anyway. The front door is locked, and my mom won't be home 'til like nine." He shrugged as a cough racked through his body.

"You seriously don't have a key?" Ryder asked with a chuckle. Jake shook his head and suddenly a series of shivers cursed through his body. Ryder hated seeing him like this. He looked at the shivering little ballerina, feeling sorry for him...and was that a hint of..._protectiveness?_ "You wanna come over to my house? _I have a key." He tried to put on his best '__I'm just a nonchalant straight guy, bro'_ voice. Jake chuckled a little.

"Shut up, mine broke!" He sighed and looked at Ryder's concerned face. "Are you really sure?" Ryder laughed.

"O-of course! My parents are gone for the weekend anyway, so it's not like we'd get caught." Jake's eyebrows quirked up. "I mean, not that we'd be doing anything!_ Pshht, gay."_ Jake shrugged.

"If it's okay with you, it's _freezin__g_ in here," he counters, shivering as he stifled a quick little _"Hgxshh!_" onto his wrist. Ryder was just finding him too adorable at this moment.

"Come on, they won't miss us." He looked around at the rest of the glee club. Artie and Blaine were watching Sam do impressions, Joe was taking notes on the bible, Unique and Tina were talking about Vogue, and Brittany and Sugar were talking in Brittany's made up language about time-travel but nobody could tell. They were completely oblivious to said burst of young, adorable gay love. After looking around, Ryder stood up and helped a slightly dizzy Jake up, so that he was leaning on him -but not leaning on him, 'cause that was just gay, man.

"Come on. We can just watch TV or do homework or whatever," he insisted. _Or we could cuddle. _It was at that very moment that Finn came into the choir room to start glee club, and quirked a brow at the two of them.

"Hey Finn. Uh...Jake isn't feeling well. Would it be okay if we ditched so I could give him a ride to my place?" Ryder asked, looking up pleadingly when Finn raised a brow. "H-his mom isn't home, and his key is broken..." Finn looked down at the sickly boy in concern for a second, but soon the little half-smirk we all know and love came out...

"...Yeah, sure. We don't want anyone else getting sick." He put a hand on Ryder's shoulder and nodded. "You're a good friend, Ryder."

_"Whoa! Careful, tough guy."_

Finn's ears perked up. He simply couldn't contain his happiness any longer, and finally squealed and jumped in the air- _thankfully no one saw._

He had just been hit with a billion OTP feels.

_Right_ in the balls.

* * *

**If you didn't understand the Finn reference, it's kind of a fandom thing that when Finn made Ryder and Jake talk he was secretly setting Jyder up so it makes perfect sense that they're his OTP**

**Please review, favorite, and all that jazz!**

**-SoRen**


	2. Ryder the Human Bicep

**Chapter 2 guys!**

**Title: Ryder the Human Bicep**

**Words: 1286**

**I tried to make it as IC as possible, sorry if it's a little off! But then again, if it were completely IC, then it wouldn't be mine, now would it? :P**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :3**

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do when we get there?" Ryder asked as they drove down the street that led to his, trying to break the still-somewhat-awkward ice. Jake sniffled as he took it into consideration.

"U-um, could we watch a movie or something? Schoolwork would probably burn my head to bits right now- but I know you need to study, so we should probably do that." Ryder sighed as they pulled into his driveway.

"I'm not gonna make you study when you're head hurts, and I haven't needed to study as much now that I'm seeing the specialist. Come on, I've got a huge stash of Marvel-D.C.," he tempted as he opened Jake's door to let him out.

"Sure," Jake obliged, though he felt kind of bad. "Dude, your house is _huge,"_ Jake observed as he stifled a quick _"Uh'shhgt!"_ onto his wrist and stumbled out of the car. It wasn't really _huge,_ but it was definitely a few steps up from Lima Heights Adjacent. Ryder giggled slightly as he watched Jake struggle to walk.

"Come on, let's get you settled down." He dragged him into the house like a rag-doll. About halfway to the desired room, he got tired of dragging him and just carried him bridal-style. "This is_ totally_ gay," he said, chuckling. Jake laughed awkwardly and looked around.

"Thanks for carrying me. As awkward as it was," Jake laughed as Ryder dropped him onto the couch and sat down next to him. "Ugh, I should be able to take care of _myself_," he grunted as his eyes fluttered a little and he brought his elbow to his mouth.___________"Huh'shgxt! Nshgxt- _guhh," he sniffled wearily and ran his sleeve under his nose. "Sorry," he mumbled. Ryder wanted so badly to squeeze him to death at the moment._______________  
_

"_Bless you_- and you don't need to apologize," Ryder insisted as he threw a box of tissues at him. "Just saying, these will probably work better." Jake looked at his soiled sleeve and blushed. _Smooth, Puckerman.________________  
_

"Th-thanks," he said as took one and blew, cringing at the wet, gurgling sound it produced. "Gah. _Nasty,"_ he said with a sigh as he tossed the soiled tissue into the waste basket and missed. "Sorry, man," he said as he was about to get up and go get it.

"No, I got it," Ryder insisted, holding out an arm in front of his face to stop him and retrieving it, and threw it in himself. Jake cringed at the sight of it.

"Aw, wasn't that _nasty,_ man?" he asked with a shudder. "I mean _fuck," _he apologized as he watched Ryder shrug and look through one of his shelves for movies. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Eh, it was okay. It wasn't like I was giving it a bacterial analysis or something," he said with a chuckle, feeling the awkward tension between the two of them.

"...So, you wanted to watch a movie, right?"

"Yeah... do you have Amazing Spider Man?" Jake asked as his nostrils twitched a bit and he sniffled. Ryder smiled all big and goofy and Finn-like.

"Yeah, how could I not have that one? Andrew Garfield is super _ho__hhhh_- great as Spidey, don't you agree?" he mentally facepalmed at the quick save._ Shit, Lynn, don't blow your freaking cover!_ Jake quirked a brow and was about to say something snarky, but soon a different expression crossed his face.  
_"Hig'SHUU! Huh'ISHHT!"_ he sneezed wearily onto his crossed legs from where he sat on Ryder's couch, spraying snot all over his cotton socks as his breath hitched once more. _"HUH'ISHUU! UG'SHHT!_" Ryder was taken aback by the force and volume of Jake's sneezes -they actually sounded painful- but he was still in a teasing mood.

"Bless you,_________________________________ Mr. Sneezy Pants,"_ he joked as he sat down on the love-seat and stuck his tongue out adorably at him, earning him a grunt in response_________________________________._

"Ugh, don't call me th-that," he stuttered before releasing a quick _"HUT'SHHH!"_ onto his knees again, as a series of rapid shivers cursed through his body. He groaned at the irony and bad timing of the sneeze as Ryder started laughing. Jake_ loved_ that laugh. He looked at Ryder and took in his appearance; tall, brunette, totally badass in his own way, and still adorable. "You know, you kind of remind me of Peter Parker..." Ryder couldn't help but grin.___________________________________ I__f only he thought of Peter Parker the way I thought of Peter Parker..._

"Does that mean you're Flash?" he asked with a chuckle. In his mind, Jake was the perfect Flash. He was popular -though not as popular as Ryder-, he was snarky, Jake scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Am I really_ that_ much of a dick?" he asked with a little pout. He would have hated it if Ryder actually thought of him like that...

"N-no," Ryder said with a quick shake of the head. "I-I mean- he's the only other guy in the movie, who, y'know, isn't forty years old, and doesn't turn into a giant lizard," he said with a chuckle. Jake laughed a bit at that. "And besides, they kinda become friends in the end...right?"

"I guess that works," he said with a sniff, before turning his head into his shoulder once again._ "HIH'SHGTT!"_ He looked up and sighed when he saw a tissue being dangled in his face. He took it grudgingly and blew, before tossing it into the bin again- this time he actually made it. Ryder noticed his subtle shivering. "Th-th-_____________________________________________huh?"_ Jake questioned as he felt something warm being wrapped around him, and looked at the blanket that now covered him.

"You looked cold," he observed, trying to look anywhere but him at the moment as his face heated up. Jake's eyes lit up and he gave a goofy smile at the thought of being cared for so much.

"O-oh...thanks," he snuggled further into the pillows, now warm and content. "For, y'know" he yawned; "taking care of me."

His head slipped a little deeper into the pillows he was propped up against. Ryder's attentions were focused on the movie, and he failed to notice Jake's eyes shutting closed. By the time he looked over at him, he was snoring lightly into one of the pillows. He stretched and got up to inspect his patient. Brushing a hand across his paler-than-usual forehead, he noted a definite fever. His nose and eyes were bright red, but everything else looked okay, looked down at his nose.._.oh._ A thin trickle of snot was oozing out of one of his nostrils.

_Fuck, poor thing's pretty sick._ Ryder sighed as he plucked a tissue from the box. He carefully dabbed it along Jake's upper lip, and the tips of his nostrils. At that tiny touch they twitched and let out a quick, unstifled _"HIH'SHUU!"_ onto Ryder's hand, which was luckily covered in a tissue at the time. Ryder flinched and squirmed at being sneezed on, but couldn't help but smile a little when he saw Jake curl back up into the pillows, looking peaceful, but still shivering like crazy, even in his sleep.

_________________________________________________________Fuck, _Ryder thought as he carefully stripped the boy of his blankets, lifting him up like a baby._________________________________________________________I can't believe I'm fuckin__g doing this right now._ Jake wasn't exactly a lightweight, but -having a dancer's body- wasn't all that heavy, especially for _Ryder the Human-Bicep._ He carried him up the stairs to the guest room. As he tucked him into the blankets, he sighed at the sight of him clutching the blankets and snoring. He placed a gentle kiss on the ballerina's head before turning out the light next to him.

_________________________________________________________________"Sweet dreams..."_

* * *

**Welp, there you go! I promise I'll update soon! So please R&R and all that jazz!**

**-Renny**


End file.
